Reality Scumbag TV
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Characters of TWD are living under one roof. This can not end well. Follow us as we observe them in their natural habitat. Romances will bloom, chaos ensues, affairs will spring up, hearts may break, and all kinds of drama goes on and much more! Multiple pairings ahead and will be rated M for sex scenes later on.


Welcome to scumbag tv! Where just about all the characters of TWD are living under one roof. This can not go well. I'm NOT quiting my other scumbag fanfics. I'm writing them out so I can put them out all at once. Promised fanfics included.

* * *

Sarah was sitting on her bed reading when Clementine came into her room, slamming the door behind her with a cookie in her mouth along with a box of cookies. She looked up at her as she hopped on her bed. She began munching on the cookie quite loudly. Sighing, Sarah closed her book.

"Clementine?" asked Sarah calmly.

"Yeah?" she said munching loudly on her 5th cookie.

"Who's cookies are those?"

"Nobody's. You want some?" she asked offering the box to her. She shook her head and pushed away the box. If she knew Clementine she was lying to her and had taken someone's cookies. Whose they were, she hadn't a clue and didn't want to be caught in the middle of it when chaos broke out.

More for her then the little girl decided as she continued eating them. In the cabinet of the kitchen she had found cookies. She wanted them, but she hadn't a clue whose they were. Ever since they've moved in, they had been there. It had been four days already and those cookies still were unopened. Unable to take it, she snuck into the kitchen while everyone was doing something in the house. She couldn't trust anyone to be a look-out without wanting something or telling on her. She made sure to be quick and as quiet as possible.

She had accidentally broken a plate, but hauled ass before anybody could catch her and force her to clean up her mess and give up the snack. Now she was freely eating the cookies and nobody knew except Sarah. She wasn't going to tell...unless they were her dad's, but she doubted it. Doctors were supposed to be healthy people. Eating cookies were hypocritical for them to eat! That is if he even was a real doctor. She heard a knock on the door and quickly threw the box into the closet with crumbles flying out of the box on their journey to the closet.

"Hey!" she said narrowing her eyes at her younger friend.

"Come in!" she said wiping her mouth of any lingering crumbs. Carlos came in. "Nevermind. Get the hell out of here, Faglos!"

He did what he did best and ignored her. "Sarah, were you in the kitchen?"

"No, I was in here reading." she said as she picked up the crumbs on the floor. "Why?"

"Someone broke a plate in the kitchen and I was wondering if you knew who it was."

"Get lost because I didn't do it." said Clementine.

"I never said your name." he said raising a brow.

"You were about to!" He rolled his eyes and left. She looked over at Sarah as she dumped the crumbs in the trash. "I hope he falls down some stairs."

"I heard that!" he called back.

"Anyways, wanna play twister?"

"Not really." she said hopping back on the bed and began reading her book. "I want to finish up my book. Go ask Mira."

"That ho?"

"She's not a...you know. She's really nice once you get to know her."

"Last time I saw her, she had dick in her mouth." she said rolling her eyes. She thought about it. Lee was playing video games with Matthew and Luke, Carley was putting Kimberly to sleep, and Duck and Gill were playing football in the back yard. She couldn't think of anyone else besides Becca and she didn't like the bitch.

"Oh. Well..." Sarah trailed off trying to think of someone. She suggested a few people like Rebecca and Nick, but the younger girl turned her nose up at the thought of hanging with any of them. "How about Jane?"

"Jane's got the flu. Come on! You can finish it later!" she began shaking her. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaseeeeee?"

"Fine." she closed the book and put it away while Clementine went to go get the twister mat.

On her way down the hall, she passed a cracked door and backed up and peeked inside. A shirtless Ethan was flexing in front of his mirror while Talia was writing in a blue book. Her diary perhaps? Ethan was making kissing faces in the mirror at himself and complimenting himself. It made her roll her eyes. This dumbass thought he looked good? Okay well he was pretty cute, but that body wasn't as good as he thought it was. He was a skinny ass string bean. He needed more muscles like his brothers. Speaking of one of them, she heard a voice and made her way a little bit more over. What she found was a bit intense. Carlos (yeah Sarah's dad) was MAKING OUT WITH RODRIK FORRESTER. Clementine nearly did a flip as she slapped a hand over her mouth in shock. Asher was going to be PISSED!

She went back to her room to grab a camera and made her way back. Now he was all over his neck and collar bone. Who knew he was such a manizer? Was that even a word? Who cares. He was still a...wait a second! HE WAS A PLAYER! First his brother, now him! Who next? Ethan? Talia? Mira? What a whore! And she was loving it! More for her collection! Now where was Asher? She had taken another picture of them and was about to head downstairs when she saw Mira come out of her room.

"Hey, Clementine. Whatcha got there?" asked Mira straightening her dress.

She made a shushing gesture to her older friend and the two dipped into her room. She showed her the picture and Mira gasped in horror. "That bastard! How dare he ruin my ship? I'm going in there and giving both of those fuckers a piece of my mind! You go tell Asher!"

"What's he going to do? Act like he doesn't care?" Asher was still denying he liked men too or even slept with Carlos while the latter did the same.

"I'll deal him later then. Do me a favor and tell every blabbermouth in the house what a ho he is!" she stormed off and went into her brother's room. "WHAT THE HECK DO WE HAVE HERE?!"

While both tried to make up some kind of pathetic excuse, Clementine went downstairs to show her pictures off. Ooooh this was going to be so much fun! Well it would have been if she had been watching where she was going and hadn't tripped over one of Kimberly's toys and Becca stepped on her camera, breaking it while she was coming up the hall eating chips.

"What the hell?" she looked down at the broken camera.

"You broke my camera!" Clementine said jumping up and shoving the brunette.

"You shouldn't have dropped it then!" said Becca popping another chip into her mouth. The younger girl snatched the bag out of her hand and stomped on it. "What the fuck!?"

"You shouldn't have let me get it then!"

"Listen, you bitch..."

"No, YOU listen! FIX MY CAMERA!"

"You get it fixed and while you're at it, get..." Clementine jumped on top of her and the two started scrapping in the hallway. For such a tiny girl, Clementine was pretty strong for her age. They fought for a while until Carley pulled Clementine off of Becca.

"Lemme at her! Lemme at her!" growled the little girl as Becca got back up.

"What's going on here?" Carley asked holding the girl.

" _ **She** _ stepped on my chips!" Becca pointed at her.

" _ **She** _ stepped on my camera!"

"Clementine, go to your room and cool off for a minute. Becca, you go do the same." said Carley. "We'll talk about this later."

"Whatever." Becca went back to her room. When Carley let the little girl go, she ran after Becca and kicked her in her back before running back to her room. Fucking bitch. She'd have her revenge. While in her room, she took out some paper and quickly plotted her revenge.


End file.
